watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dušan Nemec
|nationality = Yugoslavian-American |residence = San Francisco |aliases = Douche (By Raymond Kenney) |affiliation = Blume Corporation |profession = Chief Technology Officer (formerly) |actor = Christopher Jacot |game = Watch Dogs 2 |alias = The Douche (by T-Bone) }} Dušan Nemec (pronounced doo•SHAN) is the main antagonist of Watch Dogs 2. A business leader, Dušan was the Chief Technology Officer (CTO) of Blume Corporation, and ultimately controls CTOS 2.0. Biography Before Watch Dogs 2 Dušan Nemec was born in in the 1990s and moved to America at a young age. He grew up on the internet, loving the experience, and preferring to talk on chat boards over real life interaction. He preferred learning how to program over sports, and his heroes weren't sports or athletes but programmers in Silicon Valley. His technology made him the city's newest young billionaire, while his charm, skill and transformation turned him into the chief technology officer at Blume. He prefers data over weakness. Events of Watch Dogs 2 Dušan Nemec conjured up a plan to gain dominion over all who use CTOS 2.0. He encountered Marcus on the beach during a party he was having while Marcus was wasted and wished him luck with his party. He then ironically chose to support DedSec without their knowledge, for them to serve as a boogeyman to help him recruit major companies and even Governments into his plans for a satellite-based web security system (which would ultimately allow Dušan to see, use and sell their data for his personal gain). He went as far as to artificially inflate their number of social media supporters, which he admitted to and rescinded when he first confronted Marcus and even admitted that he admires Marcus, but he also proclaimed that the people do not care for DedSec's agendas, even if it is true. He even revealed that he has recreated Marcus' CTOS profile and has put out a warrant for his arrest and then leaves. He then contracted Galilei to ship his satellites into orbit in order to create his new data backbone. He handed the Auntie Shu Boys access to the Bellwether program to test out its efficiency by them using it to take advantage of the New York Stock Exchange. He even set up a 10 year contract with Tidis Corporation to build Advanced War Machines which can be controlled by the CTOS 2.0. so as to suppress all those who choose to oppose him, including civilians, law enforcement, DedSec and even the military. After Marcus sabotaged the Auntie Shu Boys plot to gain dominion over the Stock Markets, Dušan Nemec issued a press conference and promised the citizens to further strengthen the CTOS 2.0., much to DedSec's anger. Marcus even exposed Tidis Corporation for creating military technology to be used against civilians, before destroying all of their research data, military technology and all of their facilities, destroying their long term plans. DedSec then sabotaged Mark Thruss, the puppet of Mary Catskill and Dušan Nemec by exposing his fraudulence before election day. After these events, Marcus Holloway's profile was once again added into CTOS 2.0 and a bounty was put on his head by the FBI. With the help of his fellow DedSec members, Marcus Holloway was camouflaged from CTOS 2.0.'s surveillance systems and he used the opportunity to break into Blume's HQ with the intention to steal all of the data and research Dušan Nemec had for his plans as well as the list of his allies. Marcus and the rest of DedSec eventually gathered more than enough evidence of Dušan's plot to expose him to he public and the authorities. Marcus and Ray Kenney then personally visited Dušan Nemec at his penthouse suite and revealed to him that they have finally exposed him for all he has done and now the authorities have put out a warrant for his arrest. While Dušan state that they are bluffing, Marcus stated that the authorities are at his doorstep and Blume is not going to support him now. With DedSec leaving, the authorities broke into Dušan Nemec's place and arrested him, thus causing Dušan to be permanently incarcerated. Personality Dušan Nemec always admired technology prodigies and programmers ever since his youth in Yugoslavia. He is a programing prodigy, which combined with his charisma made him the newest billionaire in Silicon Valley. Despite his charismatic and naive appearance, Dušan Nemec is a actually a power crazed master manipulator and strategist, whose sole desire became to secretly establish his totalitarian will over the populace of the world. The most prominant part of his personality, however, is his immense arrogance: as stated by the members of DedSec (and shown by himself) numerous times, he believes he is the smartest person in the room and appears to enjoy making himself look superior to others. He has no morals when hunting his goals, as seen when he had the FBI illegally arrest Wrench to gain information about DedSec. He is also a terrorist: he planned to manufacture combat robots and give them to the military and law enforcement to rule over the citizens of the United States, and very possibly overthrown the United States government. Appearance Nemec has a full black beard, along with a man-bun to go with it. He wears a grey Blume Corporation T-shirt. He has gray jogging pants and gray slide-on shoes, to match his shirt. He also has a smart watch on his right arm. Dušan is taller than most characters, such as Marcus. He lacks any defined or pronounced posterior. He is almost always seen with a bluetooth earpiece. Skills and Abilities * Genius Intelligence: He has been a capable technology engineer and programmer since his youth and developed advanced technology which enabled him to become the CTO of Blume. ** Hacking Skills: He has said to Raymond Kenney that he kept modifying the original CTOS to better serve his purpose. ** Master Strategist: He was able to manipulate DedSec into causing a panic in Silicon Valley, which instead of turning people against CTOS, got them to buy the system instead. * Vast Resources: Aside from having power over Blume Corporation's near limitless resources, he himself has vast resources as well. His income is $110,029,000. This gives him a massive stash of funds at his disposal. His wealth enabled him to hire private security contractors (Umeni-Zulu), the police and even corrupt FBI agents to do his bidding. * Combat Skills: He was able to cause the CEO of HAUM to shut up with a karate chop to the throat, which possibly damaged the latter's vocal cords as he had difficulty speaking. He is almost always seen in some kind of physical training. * CTOS 2.0 Manipulation: As the Chief Technology Officer of Blume Corporation, he has absolute control over CTOS 2.0. ** Bellwether: Dusan used the Bellwether for at least two projects: to manipulate voters to get Congressman Mark Thruss re-elected, and to manipulate buyers on the New York Stock Exchange to create predictable (and therefore exploitable) market conditions. Trivia *The name "Dušan Nemec" is of origin. is a Slavic given name primarily recorded among the Serbs, Macedonians, Czechs and Slovaks. The name is derived from the Slavic noun duša (pronounced doo•sha), which means "soul". *According to Dušan's profile, he makes $110,029,000 a year, which gives him the second highest income for any character in the Watch Dogs series, falling almost $1.6 billion short of Gene Carcani, whose income is listed at $1,705,032,700. **Prior to him, Dermot Quinn had the highest income, at $10,022,700 a year. *Dusan is widely believed to be partially based on co-founder . Among many other similarities, both are of Eastern European heritage and avidly practice yoga. *He is voiced by Christopher Jacot, the same actor who voiced Maurice Vega in the first game. Category:Characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:CtOS Category:Main characters